Swordblade
Swordblade is a pirate on the Cobalt Ocean. Biography Swordblade started his pirating days on , taking his original shack there. He moved to not much later after first being invited to share another pirate's shack there and then making the decision to buy his own. He also bought a bungalow on Sakejima when they became available, but then settled into a row house on . After a while, Swordblade decided to get into the economy side of the game, and started an iron monger stall on . Although he struggled to obtain labour in the beginning, after putting his payrates up to 30/40/50 (which made them the highest on the island) he managed to gather a reasonable workforce, and his stall began to make money. Because of this, he was able to purchase a sloop and start his own crew, which he called Davy Jones Locker. He has since given up the stall. He had ambitious plans for his crew, including an increase in members and the purchase of several different classes of ship. After that he saw that his crew fame was up to established so he decided to create his own flag called Poe Inc. Sadly after that, it was going dormant and he had to give up his flag to join the crew God's Pirates. Not much later, his crew got its own flag and he became a prince in it. Shortly after, his captain Brandndapunk retired from the game. Because of this Swordblade became the monarch and captain of the crew and flag. Later after that, he was feeling that his row house was a little too big since he didnt have enough furniture for it. So he decided to settle in a cottage on . After that, he decided to go to a booty or no booty episode and try to get on stage with his golden ticket. He had alot of luck when he got the card that let him go on stage. He went though two rounds and finally said booty to over 300k. After that he moved out of his cottage and moved into a bigger townhouse. Shortly after that, kyon was selling a war brig for 37k. Swordblade bought the war brig and stocked it good. After that, he sold his sloop to get more money. Once he got more money after selling his sloop, he decided to re open his ironworking stall only this time on Kirin Island. It had the best prices on the island and was recieving lots of orders. Because of this, Swordblade was making alot of money. A while after he decided to close it since he thought it wasnt very fair since he only made about 90 poe each order and the taxes were around 900. Also his crew and flag wasnt going so good so he disbaned it to join a crew called Cobalt's Pirates. Only back then it was called "The Men of Cobalt". He also became SO and royalty in that crew and flag. A long time after his captain decided leave that crew and made a new crew called Glorious Victories and a flag called The Army of Cobalt. But a couple of weeks later his captain decided he did not like being captain anymore making Swordblade Captian and Monarch of the crew. Contributions and Achievements * Captain of 2 crews * Prince and monarch of 2 flags * Won a golden ticket at Booty or No Booty * Won over 300k at Booty or No booty